Benny Minion
Benny Minion is a superhero comedy-drama film-spoof of the 2017 computer-animated comedy film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, DreamWorks Animation's 35th feature film project. Plot In New Delhi, India, two young robots named Olie and Zowie Polie are the pranksters at the hotel. They excessively prank the cruel people, with many of these pranks directed at Ben Tennyson's alter-ego Ben 20, putting the two at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about a superhero named Benny Minion, a character who has superpowers and wears underwear. They sell these to their friends, including Pinky (imaginative cougar), Sabrina Spellman (intelligent teenage witch) and Shaun (heroic sheep). Olie and Zowie's pranks come to an apparent end after they're caught tampering with a toy wand, Wanda the Wonderful Wand of Wonder, named by Gumball Watterson's father Richard. This causes Dexter to decide to suggest Ben 20 to murder Pinky. To prevent this, Olie hypnotizes Ben 20 with a clock. The gang see that Ben 20 bears an resemblance to Benny Minion without his Omnitrix and command him to be Benny Minion. The gang soon learn the severity of their actions when Benny Minion begins causing problems around New Delhi. To prevent these issues, the gang take him to Olie and Zowie's house, where they discover that they can turn Benny Minion back into Ben 20 by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Benny Minion by snapping their fingers. Believing that Ben 20 will continue with his plan to murder Pinky, they decide to settle with Benny Minion but insist that he be dressed up as Ben 20 under the pretense of a "secret identity," to which Benny Minion agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention (and affection) of Tom's embarrassed girlfriend, Toodles Galore. Just when Pinky, Olie, Zowie, Sabrina and Shaun believe that their troubles have ended, the hotel is visited by an American school student Jamie Russo. Benny Minion (disguised as Ben 20) hires her to be a new guest, but the gang, along with Gumball, Darwin and Anais are suspicious of her. As it turns out, Jamie is seeking to get rid of LGBT altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of her being lesbian. After Ben 20 finally confronts the gang for a carnival accident by Benny Minion, he abandons Pinky, this made Sabrina, Olie, Zowie, Shaun and Bitzer and others depressed. Tigger tries to cheer them up by telling that Pinky is coming to reunite with them. Meanwhile, Jamie recruits Pidsley to help her. She tries to take over the town with a giant version of Wanda the Wonderful Wand of Wonder, fueled by the toxic waste and uses her brain to turn the people into zombies. Benny Minion tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the wand. Olie and Zowie are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape when their laughter damages Wanda the Wonderful Wand of Wonder's computer, restoring Pinky and the gang back to normal. Upon consuming the toxic waste, Benny Minion acquires superpowers and, with Olie and the gang's help, defeats and shrinks Jamie, though he escapes on a bumblebee shortly thereafter. Knowing that they can't control Benny Minion, the gang throw the water to permanently change him back into Ben 20. Feeling that Ben 20 would be nicer if he had friends, the gang set Tom and lovesick Toodles up on a date, thus making Tom have a change of heart. Ben 20 returns the comics he took away from Olie and Zowie, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from Wanda the Wonderful Wand of Wonder transforms all the garbages into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Tom and Toodles are dining. Upon snapping his fingers, Tom becomes Benny Minion (similar to Ben 20), carrying Pinky and the gang away to help him fight them, much to Toodles' surprise and admiration. Kevin, Bob and Stuart realize that Karen, Ben 20's secretary, who they put on hold before by faking a contest with a cash prize of $1 billion, has been on the phone for the entire film, so they shut off the call, make Karen angry, and make a painting based on her reaction. Cast * Olie (with Zowie as Extras) - George Beard * Pinky (with Sabrina Spellman, Shaun, Timmy and Bitzer as Extras) - Harold Hutchins * Jamie Russo - Professor Poopypants * Ben 20 - Benjamin "Benny" Krupp / Captain Underpants * Pidsley - Melvin Sneedly * Toodles Galore - Edith * Winnie the Pooh (with Eeyore Piglet and Tigger as Extras) - Tommy Trivia * The film-spoof focuses on a character Benny Minion, Ben 20's alter-ego is inspired by the character Captain Underpants (Benjamin Krupp's alter-ego with hypnosis). This marks that time Benny Minion doesn't have his cape, that Captain Underpants have his cape. Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Pink Panther Movies Spoofs Category:Sabrina spoofs Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasy Category:Movies-spoof Category:Shaun the Sheep TV Spoofs Category:Funny Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Despicable Me Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Movie Spoofs